That Night
by Yvonnedolphinggmail.com
Summary: In a split second your life could change. Not only had Arnold's life been going great that day but things were starting to fall in place. It was in till Arnold made the stupid mistake of texting and driving. He had only looked down for a brief second when he had run into something or should I say someone. That Night was just the beginning of Arnold's new life.
1. Chapter 1

Aurthor's Notes - Hey everyone, first let me apologize for not finishing my last story that I do intend to finish but I honestly need to reread it and then continue which is why I just went ahead and went with this new idea I had for a story. So I am going to roll with this idea and go back and finish my last one. So without further delay my new story. Please leave a review if you think I should continue with this story or if you want me to stop and continue the last one first.

Chapter One - I Glanced Down

The music was blaring as my favorite song played. Tonight had been an amazing night, Lila and I had shared our first kiss. This night couldn't get any better. The image of her grape lip gloss against my lips kept reappearing in my head.

Man, she had looked amazing tonight. She wore a purple mini skirt, a stripped see through shirt with a black undershirt. It had taken all year to get to go out with me. Now she was finally mine.

We had started the night off at eating some ice cream since our movie didn't start for another hour. Everything was going according to plans and everything had to be perfect. We started talking about school and how excited we were for 10th grade. She had also said that she hoped that we shared all our classes together. It gave me butterflies to know she wanted to be with meal day. I think I might had even turned beet red when she said it.

It was at the movies where we had started to hold hands. We stood in line to get snacks and then she turned to looked at me. I think I started staring too hard because she started blushing but I couldn't help it. She was really beautiful, her red hair still long but she had put curls in her hair today along with eye liner. Something that she doesn't normally do but it made her eyes pop out more.

Did she really go out of her way to look this good for me? I wasn't going to ask her but I kept my hopes high. The movie came and went and I honestly couldn't tell you what it was about or if it was even a good movie. Lucky for me she didn't ask me what I thought about it because I would have to come up with something totally made up.

We decided to grab some pizza but didn't stay long since I did want to make a good impression on her dad and bring her home early even though it wasn't a school night.

When we approached her door I didn't expect it, it all happened so fast that I wished it had lasted longer. Before I could stop and say something to her she was gone. The date had gone so well that I am sure I will get more chances to savoir her kisses.

Now, here I am driving back home and I can't seem to get her off of my head.

(BUZZ) (BUZZ) (BUZZ)

I looked down to see my phone light up with Lila's name pop up with an envelope, letting me know she had sent me a text. I immediately opened it not thinking.

Next thing I knew I heard a huge thud hit the front of the car and my foot instantly went to the brake. My head flew forward and I hit the steering wheel. A little dazed and confused I started hearing screams I could feel myself losing consciousness. I looked down and started seeing blood on my pants from the dripping of the blood from my head.

I opened the door to my car and stumbled to the ground. I tried to balance myself but it was really hard to get the energy. There was a crowd of people all surrounding something. I started walking closer and closer to the crowd but as soon as was about to see anything a hand grabbed my arm. " You need to sit down young man, your bleeding really bad. The ambulances is on their way." Feeling a little confused at his statement, I turned to look at him," Why do I need more than one ambulance?" I asked.

The man looked down and starred at the crowd of people. " You hit a young lady who was crossing the street." The words kept repeating in my head over and over again. There was no way that was true, I only put my head down for a second. Could I have really had hit someone in just the one second I turned my head. There was no way that was true.

I had to see her, I had to see if he was telling the truth. I ran as fast as I could and when I finally reached the crowd of people I started getting scared. I could see her legs, one of her shoes was missing, but most importantly she wasn't moving. She wasn't screaming or crying out in pain. She just laid there. That is when I recognized a petite girl hovered over the girl on the ground.

It was Phoebe crying in her hands. Phoebe grabbed the hand of the girl that was lying on the ground and said, " don't worry Helga your going to be fine. The ambulance is on it's way."

My heart had stopped when I heard the name Helga. I fell to the ground and couldn't believe what was going on. I started crawling toward Helga, there was blood everywhere. If Phoebe wouldn't have said her name I wouldn't have been able to recognize her. I didn't know what to do , I didn't know what to say. What had I done. I could hear the ambulance getting closer and closer.

The paramedic approached and I quickly moved out of the way. They started checking her pulse and after a few seconds I heard one of them say " she has a pulse, its really weak, she has lost a lot of blood, we need to get her to the hospital now!" He looked to the other paramedic and said " call in life flight, she won't make it if we take her by car." The other paramedic agreed and radioed it in.

It was a relief to know she was still alive.

I sat there for what seemed like an eternity trying to wrap my head around the events. Eventually it all became too much for me and I fell to the ground.

Two hours later...

Beep, Beep, Beep was all I could hear. I started looking around to see where I was at. It was all so white and very cold. Then I could make out my parents sitting next to me crying and smiling at me. I was trying to remember everything that had happened but it was all still fuzzy.

" Arnold are you okay baby?" my mom asked. "Huh? Where am I, What happened?" I turned to my mom and asked her. She suddenly looked worried and looked at my dad. Then she began to say " honey you were in a car accident, the doctor said you are going to be fine and should be leaving tomorrow" before she could finish her statement I interrupted her " Helga! Where is Helga? Is she okay?".

My mom began to start crying and before she could answer me a cop came into my room.

" Hello, I am detective Rodgers. Can I ask your son a few questions regarding what happened tonight?' The cop was looking at my parents. "My son just woke up, can this wait?" my dad replied back to the officer. "I know, but it is real important that we find out what exactly happened tonight." Officer Rodgers said back. My mom nodded in approval and glanced at me.

"We also want to have a urine sample to make sure your son wasn't drinking or under the influence of any drugs." Officer Rodgers stated to my mom. " No, I don't approve of any test or anything else without a warrant. As a matter of fact your questions can wait in till my son has his lawyer here." My mom now furious at the officer.

I began to become more confuse. "No, wait. You can get a sample, I don't care. I wasn't drinking or doing anything like that mom." " Are you sure son?" My mom grabbed my hand. I nodded my head and the officer had the nurse draw some blood samples and after she was gone he turned to me.

" All we want to do is find out everything that happened and we will be gone." The officer stated. I nodded my head and began to tell him everything. He jotted everthing down in his notebook and when I was done telling him what had happened he stood up and left.

I turned to my parents and said, "mom, dad I know your disappointed in me but I didnt know all of this would happen, I honestly had just glanced down when I hit Helga. Mom, Helga. How is Helga?" She took a deep breathe and said, " Honey, Helga is in a coma. She hit her head really bad. The doctor said it's only a matter of time before she goes. They already have her on a breathing machine. It just depends on when the Pataki's want to pull the plug. I'm sorry Arnold."

I couldn't believe it, this couldn't be happening. This had to be some nightmare and i would wake up soon. I looked down and began to cry.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's notes - Thank you so much for the feedback. It was actually the inspiration for the remaining of the story. I hope you enjoy. I bet you didn't see this coming as everyone predicted this was like every other story. I had to switch it up. Please enjoy.

Chapter Two - If Only

I started tossing and turning in my bed. I couldn't sleep no matter how hard I tried. I kept waking up with sweat dripping down my head, arms, and legs. The blood everywhere was all I could dream about. Helga's blood all over the concrete all over me, all over my car.

The nurse walked in the room with a clipboard, saying that the doctor gave her the okay to discharge me. I started gathering my things to change out of the gown but I didn't want to go home just yet.

I wanted to go see her, talk to her, let her know I was so sorry for everything I did. Not just sorry for what happened last night but for everything that happened before.

Flashback - 3 year ago

Arnold was just starting to read today's assignment when the teacher said " today I will let everyone know who their partner will be for this semester's project. I have decided to give you an extra week to work on it since it will be 60% of your final grade. I would advise you to use the extra time wisely. Now I'm handing back the person your project will be based on, and at the top of the packet will be the name of the person you will be working with."

Finally he gave me my packet and at the top it read Arnold Shortman, Helga Pataki. I didn't know quite know how to react to my partner. She was after all Helga Pataki but without all her pranks and bullying. She kind of became invisible to a certain extent. Of course I always knew she was there.

It was the little things that I noticed about her over the years. Like she no longer had a uni-brow but I honestly liked her with it. The fact that she no longer called me football head which I kind of missed. Things just weren't the same. I just wanted things to go back to normal or for her to at least talk to me again like she use to.

In the middle of my thoughts, I seen Helga sit down next to me. It gave me the butterflies. I think something inside of me knew things would never be the same between us.

End of flashback

I turned to my dad who obviously had things on his mind too since he didn't notice I was ready to go. I could only imagine the disappointment that he had for me. "Dad, I'm ready to go." my words seemed to startle him. "Of course son, let's get going." my dad said back to me.

We started walking towards the elevator when I noticed Big Bob Pataki sitting in a chair holding onto Miriam who looked like she had been crying all night. I heard a ding letting me know that the elevator had arrived but my legs weren't responding to move forward. Instead they moved towards Big Bob and Miriam. He would probably strangle me once I got to him but I needed to see her, let them know I was deeply sorry for what I had done.

When I finally reached them I said " excuse me Big Bob, Miriam . . . I'm." and then I was cut off when Big Bob wrapped his arms around me for a hug. I was more than confused with the sudden affectant he was giving me. Then he spoke, "I'm sorry you were put in the middle of this." Then he walked away. I turned to look at Miriam and she had the same reaction as Bob did.

I didn't get what was going on, what was I missing. I just hit their daughter that has sent her into a coma that she might not ever wake up from and they are giving me pity. I would have punched me if I were in their shoes.

Then I seen Phoebe walking out of a room with tears in her eyes. She was sobbing to Gerald as they walked towards me. "Gerald, I wish I would have stopped her, I should have been able to stop her," Phoebe stated to Gerald. He only gave an apologetic smirk before he spotted me. Then he turned to Phoebe and she gave the approval for him to come talk to me without him even asking. They have been dating for 3 years now and could almost predict what the other one was thinking before they said anything.

Gerald looked at me and grabbed my arm to pull me to the side. "Hey man, I have been trying to contact you, are you okay?" He asked me. Then he gave me a really big hug and I don't think I wanted to let go. I needed someone to understand the pain I was going through. He was the only one who understands everything about me. We have remained best friends through out the years and he knew about everything.

"It's going to be okay, man. It wasn't your fault." He told me. "Gerald, what do you mean this isn't my fault! I wasn't looking at the road, I glanced down at my phone when I hit her." I was practically yelling at him. "No, Arnold you don't understand she seen a car coming and ran into the street. Phoebe told me she was really upset about something but she wouldn't tell me why. It wasn't your fault man." he stated to me.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. There was no way she would have done that. "No, that can't be true Gerald. It was my fault I . . . I " my words were starting to studder. I couldn't make sense of it all. " No, Gerald this is my fault, even if your right. I could have swerved out of the way. I would have seen her if only I wasn't looking at my stupid phone.'

I pushed him out the way and ran. I didn't care where I was going but I needed to get away from here. I could hear people yelling at me from brushing into them, I could hear honk from cars as some barely missed me. I couldn't think, this was all just to much to handle.

Then I stopped running as I seen where I found myself. It was our spot. The place where we started off just doing our project but eventually it became the place where I fell in love with her. We shared a lot of laughs here but we also shared some tears.

I started making my way to the side of the lake towards the big tree that had the most beautiful flowers in the spring. I sat their for a moment trying to process everything that just happened.

Flashback - 3 years ago

"Hey Arnold, so when do you want to get started? I'm pretty much free every day after school so just let me know." Helga was looking at me. " Well we can get started today. Do you want to go to my place or yours?" I asked her. " I know of a really nice place by the lake. Maybe since we will just be discussing ideas we can go there. If that sounds good to you." She gave me a smile. " Of course that sounds like a really good idea, why waste a really pretty day inside. I will meet you in front of the school after school so we can walk together."

The day went on but I had to admit to myself that I couldn't wait for school to be over. There was just something intriguing about her. I still don't know why we stopped talking but it just became a little awkward after the FTI building. She just didn't seem like she wanted to talk to me anymore, it actually looked like she wanted to avoid me. So I gave her some space hoping that she would come around but she never did. I didn't think my life would be any different without her teasing me or spitting spitballs at me but it was. It was like I was missing something without her.

The final bell rang and it snapped me back to reality. This was my chance to rebuild our friendship and make this as unawkward as possible. I grabbed my bag and hurried out the door. I took a seat at the front of the school on the side walk. I could hear my own heartbeat. I needed to snap out of it, relax, just breathe. Some how I knew that it would be impossible.

"Hey Arnold, you ready to go?" Helga asked me. She seemed so calm that it made me start to relax but not a whole lot. "Yeah, let's go."

End of Flashback

It brought tears to my eyes to remember where we started off at and to realize she was now in a coma because of me.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note - Thanks for everyone's support on this story. I really like hearing your opinions and thoughts. It keeps me motivated to write the next chapter. I hope you enjoy

Chapter 3 - In The Beginning

I stared at the water lost in my own thoughts. We broke up almost a year and a half ago, she didn't tell me why. I thought everything was going great between us and then bam I couldn't get her to talk to me or anything. She avoided me in every way possible. She changed her number, she didn't ride the bus to school anymore. She just completely shut me out. She never told me why but after so many months of the silent treatment I knew I had to try and move on.

It had taken me a year to convince Lila that I wasn't still in love with Helga. I knew Lila was the only one that I had feelings for before Helga and might be the only person that I could try and get over Helga with. I was so excited about our first date, it was my opportunity to move on from Helga because I know I still love her.

Flashback 3 years ago

We started walking to the lake side by side when she suddenly broke the silence. "How are your grandparents doing?" she asked me. "They are doing good, pretty much normal at the old boarding house, or as normal as they can get." We both laughed at that since my family was anything but normal. The rest of the walk was silent but not an awkward silence more of a comfortable silence.

I watched as she walked in front of me to a really big tree right by the lake. She laid her book bag on the ground and began to take out a notebook and pen. " So where do you want to start off, Arnold?" She asked me with a smile. " Why don't you call me football head anymore?" The question came out of no where. "Well to be completely honest Arnold, your head isn't shaped like a football much anymore." She said with a chuckle. It made me smile to see her smiling. "Why did you stop talking to me, did I do something that made you mad at me?" Again the question just came out of mouth without even thinking. She looked a little puzzled by my question but simply replied, " I just didn't think you wanted to talk to me considering how much I picked on you and pranked you. I didn't think you cared either way if I talked to you or not." "I do care Helga, I just wanted to give you your space. It seemed like you were always trying to avoid me so I didn't want to force you to talk to me or something. I told her back.

She started putting up her notebook and pen. "No, please don't go. I'm sorry if I said anything that offended you. I just wanted to know." I said to her. She gave me another smile and said, "I'm not going anywhere. I just figured we could just talk about what we missed out on, kind of catch up you could say and do our project another day, if that's okay with you?" I think I had the biggest grin on my face because she then said, "I will take that as a yes." That is when I knew I was falling for her.

End of flashback

I started to get up to make my way back to the hospital. I knew I still needed to see her and be with her even though I know when she wakes up she might want me gone. I had to remain positive, she has to wake up. Even if she hates my guts at least I would know she was alive. I started walking and by now it was dark out and I'm pretty sure my parents had called my phone a hundred times.

I haven't looked at phone, I don't think I want a phone anymore. I know once I look at my phone I would see the text from Lila. The text that I had to see and because I couldn't wait the whole 4 minutes that I needed to get home had forced Helga into a coma. It sent shivers down my spine to know that all this could have been avoided if only I had just waited.

Once I arrived at the hospital I went straight to the elevators and pressed the up button. When I got into the elevator I pressed the number 11 since I knew she was on the 11th floor. The elevator came to a stop at the 11th floor and I made my way to her room. I was surprised to see no one there. I could imagine her parents had been here all day and probably went home to get some sleep.

I slowly opened the door and I could see machines everywhere. I inched my way forward and when I finally reached the side of her bed I could she her blonde hair but it still had blood in it. Her face was all bruised up and she had bandage everywhere. It was even hard to believe that was her under all those bruises and bandages. I knew it was her though, I spend a lot of nights playing with her hair, I knew the shade of her skin color from a mile away, I knew the scent of her perfume, I knew everything about the girl laying in the hospital bed in front of me.

I started to break down again, my sobs could probably be heard in the hallway as loud as I was crying. Just like I predicted a nurse soon came into the room. "Excuse me sir, are you a family member? she questioned me. "No, I'm her boyfriend." I lied but I knew she would probably make me leave if she knew I was only her friend, not even her friend but the guy who put her in this predicament. "Okay, is there anything that you need?" she asked. "Is there any more updates, is she doing any better?" I began to get hopeful. "Unfortunately, No. She is still in a deep coma. The doctors don't think she will ever wake up. The machine behind you is what is keeping her alive. It is all up to her parents whether they want to let her go now or later." She said with head down.

I began to cry again and could hear the nurse come closer. "They say that if you talk to them they can still hear you. Why don't you talk to her. Let her know you are here for her." The nurse told me. I nodded my head and she left. I grabbed her hand and I didn't know what to say. What do you say to the person you love, the one who doesn't know that you put her there. I wasn't ready to say anything yet. I just wanted to hold her again.

Flashback 3 years ago

"Hey Helga, I know we are done with our project but I was hoping we could still hang out. I had tons of fun with the project. Maybe we could catch a movie." I asked her. " Well I don't know Arnold, don't get me wrong I had fun too but I'm just not sure." she was looking down. "Please don't shut me out again. I don't get why you do this to me!" I was starting to get mad.

"Look Arnold, I didn't ask to be put on this project with you. It has taken me so long to start to get over you. That day at the FTI building, everything I said was true. I can't get hurt like that again. I thought that I could just do this project with you and be fine but once again I have fallen for you. I don't want to get hurt like that again. I have to stop talking to you to protect my heart." she said to me with tears in her eyes. I had never seen her cry and I didn't ever want to see her cry again. I grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to me. "I don't want to go to the movies with you as a friend, I want this to be our first date. I have like you since the day you told me on the FTI building, I just didn't want to scare you Helga. I wanted you to be comfortable around me, I want to be with you. If I'm not with you, I'm thinking about you. Please give me a chance and I promise I won't ever make the mistake of making you feel unwanted." I wiped away the tear coming down from her eye. She began to smile at me, I pulled her closer to me and gave her a small kiss on her forehead. I wrapped myself around her and I honestly could have stayed like that forever.

End of Flashback

"I'm sorry Helga, I know I am probably the last person that you want here with you but I'm not leaving. I'm not leaving in till you wake up and tell me to leave. There is so much I want to talk to you about. I have been missing my best friend for over a year and I'm so mad at you for shutting me out of your life. I honestly thought we would grow old together. Things were going so great. Please I still want to know what happened, what happened to us. Why haven't we talked in over a year. Please Helga you have to wake up. You have to tell me why." I took a deep breathe hoping she would just open her eyes. But they never opened. I just sat there and watched her breathe.

The time seemed to go by without me knowing because another nurse came into the room. "Sorry sir but visiting hours are over. You can come back tomorrow from 8am to 10pm." The nurse told me. "I'm sorry I didn't know, I will get going now." I told her. I started gathering my stuff but before I left I grabbed a piece of paper and wrote a note for her just in case she woke up and no one was here.

Hey Helga,

I will be back at 8, visiting hours are over now but I will be back my love. Love Arnold

Once I was done with the note I laid it on the shelf right next to her bed. I leaned over her bed and gave her a kiss on her forehead. I just wanted to hold her again, really hold her. I let out a deep breathe and began to make my way to the door.

I'm pretty sure my parents are really worried about me but I know they will understand once I tell them where I have been. I started walking home with so many things going through my head. I started thinking about the things I would bring her tomorrow and maybe I could stop by the flower shop and get her favorite flowers. Maybe when she wakes up and see the flowers she wouldn't be such in a hurry to throw me out. I began to get hopeful. I can't wait for tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Notes : Thank you to everyone for the great reviews. I apologize for the delay and hopefully I can update a lot sooner. I love reading your thoughts, please leave a review :)

Chapter 4 - Piecing It Together

Tossing and turning seemed like It was going to become a routine. Even though I had gone to bed hopeful. I am convinced that when Helga wakes up she will realize how much I love her and everything will be back to how it use to be.

I hugged her pillow tight. I remember the night she brought it over.

Flash back : Arnold and Helga dating for 3 months

Knock knock knock . . .

I heard from my rooftop window. It almost midnight and nobody ever came over unannounced this late. I eased my way up to the top just to peak my way outside when I seen her.

She was wearing of course pink pants with bows at the bottom and a jacket. In her hands was a big pillow and a blanket. I didn't say a word but opened the window for her to come inside. She made her way inside when she took off her jacket and slippers revealing Helga's top which was just a small white undershirt.

I took a huge gulp to try and maintain my thoughts. She looked completely at ease and made her way in my bed. I was just about to turn around to go to the couch when she said, "are you coming?" I simply nodded my head and laid right next to her.

As soon as I laid down next to her she had manage to snuggle up right on the side of me. I wanted to ask her so many questions, make sure everything was okay with her. When out of no where I could feel tears on my chest, I gripped her tighter and she whispered, " thanks for always being here for me." " I would want to be anywhere else." I replied back to her.

I turned my head towards hers and looked deeply into her eyes. I slowly moved my lips onto hers and we shared a very passionate kiss.

End of flashback

That was the first of many nights that she spent with me. The next morning is when she told me that her and Big Bob had gotten into an argument. When Miriam got involved is when things got out of control. Big Bob had never laid a finger on her but she never stuck around long enough to see if he ever would.

Instead she would head to my house with her change of clothes and would spends days sometimes weeks here. Of course with my parents approval she could stay as long as she wished. My parents loved Helga and knew they could trust us. Not like much had been happening at that point in our relationship.

I started getting dressed to head to her house to gather some of her stuff to make her room look more like her room at home.

Once I was at Helga's house I knocked on the door. Miriam answered, "Hey Arnold, what can I do for you?" "I wanted to get some of Helga's things to take to her so when she wakes up she will have them. You know her brush, her clothes, some of her journals so she can write in them." "Oh, that's a wonderful idea Arnold, go right ahead." Miriam opened the door wider to let me inside.

I walked up the stairs and straight into her room. It looked the same, all perfect and organized. Some things had changed though, like our picture was no longer on her night stand instead she placed a picture of her and Phoebe.

I started grabbing some of her clothes and belongings in a suitcase. I was just about to head out when I remembered to grab her journal. I opened her closet and seen rows of journals. I walked slowly toward them and reached for the first one.

I started flipping through the pages and noticed that this journal was from when we were dating. I started reading the first couple of pages, I honestly could of stayed there all night but I didn't know if she would get mad at me for prying. So I shut the journal and put it back.

I began to gather everything I was going to take with me and headed downstairs. Walking towards the bus stop brought back more memories.

Flashback

6 Month Anniversary

I was rushing to finish dinner. I had read through countless of cookbooks trying to figure out the perfect dinner for us. I made it everyday last week to make sure it came out perfect. Finally the day was here and she would be here any minute.

I put the final touches on the chicken and set it aside. I started running back up the stairs to triple check that the roof top looked romantic. I would have taken her out but she insisted on staying in. I could see the bus coming from around the corner and knew she would be on that bus. I dashed downstairs to make sure I would get the door.

All the boarders, my parents, and my grandparents had all went out for pizza and a movie. That way we wouldn't have any disturbances. As soon as she made her way to the steps I was opening the door.

My heart started racing and my palms began to get sweaty. Then she smiled and that is when my heart melted. She was wearing a soft pink skirt with a white blouse. She had even gone out of her way to apply some make up and put curls in her hair. She looked absolutely amazing.

"Can I come in?" she asked. I guess I had been staring at her so long that I forgot to say it. But I couldn't seem to find my voice as I just opened the door wider and moved out the way to let her in. She started to smell the aroma from the food. " Wow, that smells amazing." as she started walking to the kitchen.

"No, wait." I grabbed her hand and led her upstairs and up to the roof. Once she seen everything she shed a tear. "What's wrong? Did I do something?" I questioned her. She wiped away her tear and came closer to me. "All of this, you. It's everything I have always wanted. You don't know how happy you make me." She began to kiss me deeply. I was beginning to get light headed with all the emotion that that kiss held.

She broke away from me and I whispered "I love you." She smiled at me and said, " I love you too Arnold."

End of Flashback

Remembered that night brought a tear to my eyes. I don't know what happened to us, everything was going good and then out of no where she stops talking to me. I lost apart of me that day. I just want to hold her again.

Then the bus pulled up to the hospital. I grabbed my things and headed to her room. When I entered everything still looked the same. All the monitors, all the bandages. I started putting her things away and her nurse walks in.

"How is she doing?' I asked the nurse. " The same as yesterday." She replied with a sad face. She started checking her blood pressure and vitals. She wrote them down on her clipboard and walked out.

I grabbed Helga's hand and began talking to her. "So, I grabbed some of your things from home and I bought you these flowers. I hope you like them." My phone started to buzz again. It was the tenth time today. I reached for my pocket and grabbed the phone. Sweat started to drip down my head. As I began to open it, I could hear Helga scream. I shut my eyes tight and began break down yet again.

" This is my fault Helga, the reason your here. I was looking down at my phone when I hit you. Phoebe said that you ran into the street on purpose but I don't believe that. They are just trying to make me feel better but I don't. I miss you Helga, I need you to wake up. I need you to tell me why you stopped talking to me please. I just want to know. "

I was balling sitting next to her. I tried to compose myself, after all she was listening to me.

"I'm sorry baby, please wake up and I will make everything better. I want to be honest with you. I don't know if you know this but I when out with Lila the other night. I don't like her, I was just trying to move on. I still love you Helga. I didn't know what else to do, you wouldn't talk to me. I should of tried harder, I should of kept trying. The reason I was looking at my phone was because she had texted me. I had just glaced down for one second when, well when everything happened. I never should have gone on that stupid date. It was pointless anyways my love for you is still here."

I didn't know what else to say, so I just sat there for hours. Then out of no where I heard her say my name. I jumped to her side while I grabbed her hand. "Helga, baby wake up. Talk to me, I'm right here." I waited and waited for her to say something again but she didn't.

The nurse walked in again and said, " its past visiting hours, I can't let you stay much longer." Then she walked out and I started to question my sanity. Did I really hear her or was I just imagining it. I gathered my things and wrote another note for her in case she woke up while I was gone.

I made it back to my house and laid down, I was only laying down for a minute before I started to drift to sleep.

Flashback

14 months dating

"What time should I come over today? Helga asked me. " Oh umm. . . Mr. Davis just assigned me and Ariel to do our project. She is suppose to come over today. " I replied back. "Oh, okay I will just see you some other time then." She looked a little bothered. "What's wrong? I have to work on this project. Its not like I don't want to hang out with you." I tried to explain to her. " No, I get it. I have to go now before I'm late." And she was walking away before I could say anything else.

I watched her all the way till she got on the bus. I felt so bad but I had to do my project. Then I came up with the perfect idea and dashed off.

The next thing I know I'm knocking at Helga's door holding a box of pizza and a movie. She finally answered the door and looks at me a little surprised. "I thought you had to work on your little project with what's her name?" She said with a smug tone to her voice. "I called her and asked if we could start tomorrow, I told her I had something important to take care of first." I replied back. "And what would that be?" She questioned me. " I had to make sure my girlfriend was fed and entertained for the night." After I said that she began to smile and let me inside.

We started eating pizza and she was about to put the movie on when I asked her, "why did you get so upset earlier about me working on the project?" She began to frown and replied back, " ugh okay, it's just that working on a project is how we got together. I don't want you working on a project with another girl and getting close to her. What if you realize you like her more?" Before she could say another word I grabbed her into me.

"You don't ever have to worry about me liking another girl. Your the best thing that has happened to me. You don't need to ever worry about me liking another girl. Plus I liked you before that project just never had the guts to go up to you without an excuse." I smiled at her."

Even though she smiled back at me she still looked a little bothered.

End of Flashback

I was now sitting in bed wishing I was still asleep. It felt so good to hold her, to talk to her. If only it wasn't a dream. I turned to see what time it is and the clock read 7:15. I started easing my way out of bed and then began to get ready to go see her.

Then I suddenly realized that Helga kept all the journals of when we were together. Maybe I could find the journal of why she stopped talking to me. That was it. I could find out the truth.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Notes: Sorry I have been missing in action for so long. A lot has happened in my life that this story kind of took a back seat to everything. Now with the movie coming out around the corner, I'm more obsessed with this story. So please forgive me for the long wait on this chapter.

Chapter 5: Not Feeling So Good

I woke up with a game plan in my head. I would march over to Helga's house and ask her mom if I could grab some more things for Helga's room at the hospital then find the notebook that tells me exactly why she stopped talking to me.

Flashback: 12 months ago

"Good morning, Helga." I leaned in for a kiss. She seemed kind of off but figured she was probably still sleepy. She gave me a small smile and kissed me. "What are your plans for today?" she asked me. "Well me and Ariel are gonna stop at the library for lunch to check out some books so we can get started right after school." I told her. "Oh so your not going to lunch with me?" she looked at me with a sad face. "Trust me, I want to go to lunch with you but we are already behind on the project since I didn't go yesterday." I began to explain to her but was then interrupted when Ariel approached us.

"Hey Arnold, we are still going to the library for lunch?' she asked me. "Yes, I was just telling my girlfriend that." I told her. "Oh, you have a girlfriend. I thought ya'll were just friends" she said with a questioning face. I looked at her back a little confused with the question or the statement. " Well I will see you later Arnold." and just like that she was gone. When I turned to look at Helga she was a little bothered I could tell instantly.

"Well what the hell did that mean?" she was asking me. " I don't know, she has never been that weird before." I replied back. " It's because I'm here thats why, I'm pretty sure she thought she had you to herself." she started getting more frustrated. "No, I don't think that was it, I will ask her in the library later. We just may have taken her words wrong." I told her. " Yeah, and there you go seeing things on the bright side." then she slammed her locker and walked off.

Over time I have learned to let Helga have her moments of anger to herself. There is still a little bit of the old Helga in there. So i turned around and walked towards my class. I figured she just needed her space.

End of Flashback

After a hot shower, I gathered my things to take with me to the hospital. When I suddenly had an idea that maybe I should read Helga her favorite book. So I started looking in my closet for the book. Throwing things all around the room looking for it. I had it on my bookshelf up in till recently when I got so mad I threw it in the closet. Finally I had found it and stuffed it in my bag. I headed down stairs to find my parents at the table, they looked like they had been waiting to see me.

"Hey Arnold." my mom said, "Hey mom" I replied back to her. " We wanted to talk to you Arnold." My dad began to say to me when I cut him off mid sentence. "Sorry dad, I got to get going, I need to make a stop at Helga's house to grab a couple of things before I head to the hospital.""Well Arnold that is what I wanted to talk to you about. Me and your mom think its time you spent a little time with us. You just got into a car accident son, you should be resting some." My dad said to me. "No, don't be silly, I'm fine. Helga is the one that is still in a hospital bed." I told him. "Son we just think that." My mom began to say. "Look, I don't know how much time I have with her, I don't know what day I'm going to get to the hospital and she isn't going to be there anymore. I need to spend all the time I can with her!" I started yelling at them. Tears began to roll down my face. I felt my mom hugging me with tears in her eyes now. " Okay, son we understand." and with that I pulled away and left.

Before I knew it I was staring at Helga's house. I began to get nervous at knowing the truth. After all this time, finding out the truth was just steps away. I started knocking on the door, and kept knocking for 10 minutes. Finally I gave up. " I guess I will have to come back'. I said to myself. It was already gonna be 8am and visitation hours were gonna start soon. I needed to hurry, I wanted to spend every minute I could with her. I knew once she woke up that she probably wouldn't want me there.

I arrived at the hospital 15 minutes later.

I stopped at the flower shop down stairs. When I got upstairs, I replaced her old ones with the new ones. Everything was left just like I had left in the night before. My note beside her. The only thing I cared about was hearing her heart beat over and over again. It was the best sound in the world. I started to place the chair right next to her and grabbed the book out the bag. I started reading.

I had just got to chapter 18 when the nurse came inside and told me that visitation hours were over. "In till tomorrow my love, we should be able to finish the book tomorrow." Once again I left another note for her.

The walk home was rather lonely. Just memories of us would fill my head. I ended up at a bench by the park in front of the lake. Then I took a deep breathe and grabbed my phone and finally turned it on.

I waited 5 minutes to look at it to make sure all the messages had come in, and all the missed calls had loaded. To no surprise it was a lot of messages and missed calls. 95 text messages and 69 missed calls to be exact. After taking another breathe I clicked on the message icon. The first name that popped up was Lila. I began to feel guilty all over again and just threw the phone in the lake. I didn't want to know what message I missed that night. I knew no message was worth Helga's life.

I began walking home and went instantly up to my room. Everyone was downstairs watching tv, but nothing felt the same anymore. I felt completely hopeless, there was nothing I could do to help Helga wake up. Nothing I could do to take back what I had did.

Flashback: 12 months ago

As I walked into the library I began to get nervous, what had Ariel meant when she said that. I opened up the door to the library and Ariel was already inside waiting. I never paid too much attention to what she was wearing or what she looked like. Ariel wore a short plaided skirt with a solid white button down shirt. Her skirt looked way too short, it didn't even come mid way down her thigh, and her shirt wasn't buttoned all the way to the top. In fact she had the first 3 buttons unbuttoned. Her hair was red with curls running down her back and she wore a ton of make up. I never really noticed what she was wearing before but now I can see why Helga might have a problem with this.

I approached her with caution. "Hey Arnold, there you are. I was beginning to think that you blew me off again." she began to say. "No, we have to get this project done. I wouldn't want to get a bad grade." I told her. "Of course not Arnold." she looked at me and I could see something in her eyes. Something that did not rub me the right way. But I just ignored it.

After finding all the books that we needed we headed out. I looked at my phone for the time, and got excited. "We still have 10 minutes of lunch left. Let's hurry so I can meet up with Helga." I told her. " I don't see what you see in her, Arnold. You deserve to be with someone more of your taste." she started to fix my shirt. Then I pushed her hand away. "You don't know anything about Helga!" I told her and just walked off.

I entered the cafeteria and instantly spotted her sitting with Phoebe and Gerald. She looked up and seen me too and a smile was on her face. I was just about to go sit with her when I heard my name. When I turned around, Ariel was standing behind me. "I'm sorry Arnold if I offended you. I didn't mean to and you are right I don't know her. I shouldn't have judged your relationship. I hope you can accept my apology." "It's okay I understand." I said with a small smile. Then she reached over and hugged me tightly. That's when the bell rang letting everyone know that lunch was over. She then let me go and I looked over at Helga, to see that she was already gone.

I knew in that moment that things had just gotten worse with Helga. After telling Ariel bye and that I would meet her after school to work on the project I messaged Helga. I texted her, I'm sorry I missed you at lunch. maybe after we finish working on our project I can go back to your place and we can spend some time together?

It had only taken Helga 3 hours to reply back to my message. She wrote me back one word and it was "okay" It wasn't much but I would settle for it.

The night had been all a blur, it was so much reading and highlighting. We debated on what we would put in the essay and what we wanted to board to look like. We even thought we would do a slideshow and get extra credit. Before I knew it, it was already 11 o clock. That's when I noticed my phone had turned off. I set it on the table but some how must have turned off.

"That's strange, my phone is off." I said louder than I intended. "Oh, I'm sorry. I did that. It's this stupid thing that I do when I work on a project, You know kind of no distraction thing. I hope that's okay. I knew I should have asked you. Are you mad at me?" Ariel asked me. "Oh um, no I get it but it's really late and I got to get going."

When I got out onto the street I seen all the messages from Helga. "What time you getting here? Where are you? So now you turn off your phone?" just messages clearly showing that Helga was pissed off. I had a couple of messages from my parents asking what time I was getting home but I wasn't concerned about them like I was about Helga's messages.

If I didn't have school tomorrow I would have still walked to Helga's house but with school in the morning I knew my parents would be calling the police soon if I didn't get home.

The next day at school, Helga was no where to be found and she didn't respond back to any of my messages last night. So I found the next best thing to Helga and that was her best friend. I approached Phoebe, and asked her where Helga was at. It didn't get me anywhere because she too was looking for Helga. The rest of the day came and went. She didn't come to school today, and I was going to stop by her house to see why.

I ran off the bus when I got to her house, and knocked on the door. Then there she was, still in her nightgown but she still looked more beautiful then ever. "Why didn't you go to school today?" I asked her. "I wasn't feeling good." She said to me. "Well can I come in?" I asked her. "Oh, your not working on your project tonight, and then gonna stand me up again?" she said in an annoyed tone. "Look, I'm really sorry about that. I lost track of time. I'm trying to get this project done. So that we can get back to our regular life. You know a pizza and a movie. You know that I would rather be doing that then some stupid project." I looked at her with a begging face.

She looked at me with a smirk on her face."Well I don't see no box of pizza?". I smiled at her " that's because I ordered it this time." she laughed and then kissed me. Her kiss was intense, like as if she had been waiting all day to kiss me. I know I had been waiting all day too. She grabbed my hand and took me upstairs to her room. When she closed the door I noticed that she locked the door something that she doesn't normally do. She grabbed my shirt to pull herself closer to me. She kissed me, and the kisses became longer and with so much emotion in them. She slowly pushed me back step by step to her bed. She started kissing my neck and my hand started to grasp her butt. She let out a soft moan when I did it. It sent my hormones into over drive.

She laid me down and started to grind on me. It was no secret how excited I was at this point. She began to unbutton my shirt and slipped it off. She looked a little bit nervous. " Are you okay, Helga?" I asked her. "Of course, I'm just a little nervous with me not exactly not knowing what I am doing." she bite her bottom lip. "I don't exactly know what I'm doing either but trust me I am loving every minute of this." She smiled at me and started kissing me again. Before I knew it I was on top of her and my hand started to take her shirt off.

It revealed a silk purple bra, which was a perfect pairing to go along with his white silky skin. I started to cup her breast with both of my hands and she let out more moans. I leaned forward and whispered in her ear. " I love you." she replied back with " I love you too Arnold. " and she began to unzip my pants and I followed with taking off her shorts. We were now completely naked taking in both of our naked bodies. We had already began to sweat and I tried to keep up with my breathe. I had been breathing hard since we began kissing. I could now feel her hand on my dick, and she started to stroke it. The feeling was amazing and I didn't want her to stop. I began to rub her click and could feel how wet she was. This mad me more crazy with hormones. This was the first time we had gotten this far and I was loving it. I would have been completely happy if we would have stopped right there.

Then she whispered for me to put it in. Not knowing if I heard her right, I asked her. " Are you sure?" "I haven't been more sure of anything before." she said to me as she looked deeply in my eyes. Then I did was she asked me to I slowly slipped my dick inside of her. She began to grab my hands tight, " Are you okay?" she nodded her head and I began to proceed. I kept my slow pace and didn't want to go any faster in till she gave me the go ahead. Her legs were really tense and it was hard to move. " you have to loosen your legs." I told her. She nodded in agreement and I was able to go deeper. It was so hard to not go faster but I had to take things slow for her. After a few more strokes at this speed she finally started to moan and started to get me to move faster. I was happy to move to her new pace. She started to moan loudly and this was making me lose control. I put my hand on her mouth and it didn't seem to be helping. "I'm about to cum." I told her. " Yeah, me too." she replied back to me. Then moments later we had both cummed.

End of Flashback

That was the best day of my life. Not because we had sex for the very first time but because she shared apart of herself with me that she hadn't shared with anyone else.

Author's Notes: Thank you so much for your patience with me writing this chapter. I hope you liked it and please leave me a comment and let me know your thoughts. Next chapter will not take that long I promise.


End file.
